My Lament
by ryou-fire-angel777
Summary: My first fic in a long time! Anyway, this is a Homestarrunner fic, starring Strong Sad, AS A BISHOUNEN! HOO HAH! LEMON WARNING! FINISHED! WOOT!
1. Dreams

This is the first fic I've written in a long time. This is the only fic that I've written with lemon in it, hence the lemon warning. There is het. The het probably will be graphic, but it will be in later chapters..and, oh yes, I used 20X6 versions!!!! YAY! Since there is no 20X6 Strong Sad or Homsar yet, I just had to improvise by making my own! AND THEY ARE BISHOUNEN!!! HOO HAH!!!  
  
The house was quiet, for the moment. Suddenly a scream rang through the halls, but no one heard. It was almost as if the scream didn't exist. A small boy ran through the hall. "No, go away! Leave me alone!" he cried. He crawled under a nearby table and hid in the darkness, shaking. Blood stained his silver hair. His body was wrapped in ragged bandages. A tall, dark figure walked through the hallway and reached under the table, pulling out the boy. The boy's dark eyes flooded with tears. The tall figure smiled. "Trying to run away? I won't let you!" He said as he threw the boy across the room. The boy hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor, whimpering in pain. The dark man stood over him, grinning. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at the boy. The shot rang through the hall. Strong Sad woke with a start, a cold sweat dripping down his face. He fell back onto his bed, and ran a hand through his silver hair. "It was only a dream." he whispered to himself, "Another dream from my childhood." He got up from his bed and walked out of his room. "And where do you think you're going?" a voice said. Strong Sad's eyes grew wide. He was face to face with his brother. His brother smiled and brushed his blue hair out of his face. "Out of bed again? Oh, we can't have that!" he said in a cold voice. He grabbed his little brother's wrist and dragged him into a room. He chained his brother's wrists to the wall and slipped on a pair of metal gloves that he saved for these occasions. "Oh, God, no. Not again." Strong Sad said, pure fear in his voice. His brother just smiled evily and hit his brother hard in the stomach. Strong Sad coughed blood. His brother just grinned even wider as his blows grew harder and harder. "I won't stop until you cry!" he yelled, "Cry like the fucking baby you are!"Strong Sad tried to stop the tears, he tried to keep his brother from getting the satisfaction, but the pain was too great. A single tear slid down his face, mingling with the blood. His brother smiled widely and stopped the blows, and left, leaving Strong Sad chained to the wall. 


	2. Roses

Sorry about Chappie one, I was in a hurry to get it up and I forgot the disclaimer and everything! Anyway, I do not own Homestar Runner or any of the characters. They belong to Matt and Mike chapman, and I am forever in their debt for making such an awesome flash cartoon!

  
  


The next day Strong Sad woke up to find that the chains were off of him, and that he was back in his own bed. He looked around and found a note. He read it aloud. 

"Dear Rhino,

I am the president flashlight of macadamea nut county, morroco!

From,

Homsar"

Strong Sad sighed. Homsar must have found him and unhooked him. He smiled and wondered why Homsar was there that late at night.

"Probably had nothing better to do, that crazy android."(A/N: dat's right! Homsar's an android!) He said to himself. He grabbed some paper and a pencil and walked outside. He sat under a large oak tree and began to write. He paused and looked up at the sky. It was a day in early autumn, the leaves were falling everywhere. He looked over at a rosebush. The flowers were slowly dying. This just depressed him more. He looked ahead of him. A large face was right against his.

"AH!" he let out a yell and fell backwards. The face giggled. "Oh, it's only you, Marzipan. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Marzipan giggled and smiled. She stood up, straightening out her violet skirt. 

"So, what'cha doing?" She said, reading the paper. She read it aloud. 

"Everyday, I only think of one person, her. But I know she won't have me. She is like the warm spring that brings life to everything she touches, and I am like a rose in an eternal winter, never to know the warmth of her touch, and nothing to look forward to."

Strong Sad blushed. Much of his writings he had never inteneded for anyone to read, especially this one. Marzipan looked at him and smiled. 

"I had no idea you thought of me like this." she said, she turned toward him and smiled. "Well, little rose, now you have a spring to look forward to." She moved towards him as her lips locked with his in a passionate kiss. His eyes grew wide with suprise, but when he realized that this was the girl that he'd secretly loved for years, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. After what seemed like hours they broke the kiss. Both of their faces were bright red. 

"Marzipan, I..I...." He had trouble speaking. "I love you. More than any other woman alive. It's...so strange. I've never been loved before, not since my mom died."

"Well," she said, "I've always kinda had a thing for you too..."

"But I thought you were going out with Homestar." 

"Yes," she replied. "Yes I was, but he was really being a jerk. The last date we had, he kept kicking me in the shins! It was from that moment on that I broke up with him." She stood up and began to walk away. She stopped and turned her head. 

"Goodbye, Little Rose." she said as she walked away. 

"Hey, wait!" Strong Sad brought himself to his feet. She stopped and turned towards him. He walked over to the rosebush and found a single red rose, still as red as if it were the bright sunny days of summer. He gently removed it from the rosebush and walked over to Marzipan. He sliled as he gently placed the rose in her hand. Marzipan blushed and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him gently, and walked off, just as the sun was beginning to set. 

Me: well, how's that for a romance story? It's my first romance! WHEEE!!! anyway, stay tuned for chappie 3!

  
  
  



	3. Orphan

Strong Sad ran into the empty room, tired and out of breath. He crawled under the bed, hoping his brother would find him. He heard footsteps. 

"Come out." said that all to familiar voice. "I know where you're hiding"

Strong Sad's body went tense. He felt a cold hand grab his leg and slowly drag him from the bed. Strong Bad smiled cruelly as he saw the fear in his young brother's face. 

"W...why...do you do this....?" Strong Sad whispered, his fear resounding in his voice. To his great suprise, his brother's cold green eyes showed slight mercy, his cruel smile faded. He gently released his grip on his brother. 

"Do you really want to know?" he asked Strong Sad, his voice no longer cold, but sorrowful. 

"I suppose...." Strong Sad replied. Strong Bad took a seat on his brother's bed, and began to speak.

*flashback*

A young woman lied on the hospital bed, panting and covered in blood. A doctor walked to her, holding a small bundle of blankets. He gave it to her and she gently pulled the blankets away, revealing a small, newborn baby. His skin was pale, his eyes blue, like the sky. She looked at him and smiled. Tears of joy ran down her face. Her eyelids fell and she fell back onto the bed, motionless. The doctor checked her pulse, but it was gone. 

She was gone, died of complications that they didn't know existed. A small, blue haired boy walked up to the door, peeking through the window. The doctor walked to him, a grim look on his face. 

"Mommy!" the boy said as he ran up to the woman. "Mommy, wake up! Please!" The boy looked down on her, but she was still motionless. He realized what had happened. 

"Mommy....." He whispered, tears running down his face. Then he looked at the baby. 

"So that's my baby brother." he said to himself. 

"We'll have to keep him here for a while." the doctor said. "Just until he's old enough for a bottle, which is about a week or two." The boy walked out of the room, walked down the halls of the hospital, sobbing the whole way. He walked to his dad's car, and went home. 

  


Five years later, the boy found a note on the desk.

"Dear sons, 

I just can't stand it anymore. I'm saying goodbye to you for the last time. I just can't take it anymore. For five years, I had to endure the pain of losing her, but no longer can I take it. I'm going to join her. I love you both very much. Strong Bad, you'll have to take over the house from now on. Take care of your brother. I love you.

Goodbye."

Strong Bad was appaled, five years ago, it was his mother, now, his father was gone. Committed suicide. Strong Sad walked to him, tugging at his shirt.

"Where's daddy?" Strong Sad asked him, his dark eyes shining with concern. Strong Bad turned to him, and glared. 

"Gone." he said. "Gone...and it's all your fault!" Strong Bad kicked the small child across the room. He hit the wall, and fell unconsious. 

*end flashback*

  


"Both mom and dad died because of you." Strong Bad said, at almost a whisper. Tears began to form in his bright green eyes. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed as he begam hitting Strong Sad with all he had. 

"Had you never been born I would have never become a fucking orphan! Had you not been born I would have still had a family! You ruined everything!" Tears ran down his face as he just kept punching. His blows slowed and stopped. He dropped to his knees and wept. Strong Sad's face was covered in fresh new bruises, but nothing struck him harder than what Strong Bad had told him. Strong Sad had no idea that he was responsible for his parents' deaths. Tears began to fall down his own pale face, a feeling he had long since gotten used to, but seeing his brother weep was very strange. Strong Bad looked up, his eyes meeting his brother's. Strong Sad saw pure hatred and coldness, but as he stared deeper, he saw horrible scars and pain. Strong Bad turned his head away and picked himself up off the floor. He glared at his brother, and aimed a blow at his brother's neck, not enough to kill him, just enough to knock him out. Strong Sad slumped over, unconsious. 

"You're lucky I even kept you alive." Strong Bad muttered, as he walked out of the room.


	4. Passion LEMON WARNING!

Chapter 4. 

  


WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON, THAT MEANS GRAPHIC SEX FOLKS!!! But let me tell you, this story has NO intention of being porn, though it contains sex. It is only following the SS/MZ relationship. Now, on with the fic! 

  
  


Strong Sad slowly opened the door to his room, inching out slowly. He tiptoed past the first hallway. He heard a light breathing sound and froze. Right at his feet was a small yellow ball of fur, with black spots running down his back. 

"Oh, shit." Strong Sad whispered to himself, for this was his brother's pet, The Cheat. He had to be extra careful not to wake the Cheat up, for if he did, he would surely be discovered. He edged right against the wall and tried to sneak over, but he ran into another wall. The Cheat's ear twitched as he slowly got up from the ground. He looked over at Strong Sad and grinned. He leapt toward him and dug his claws into Strong Sad's leg. He cringed in pain, but still tried not to make a sound. The Cheat grinned even wider and dug his claws even deeper. Strong Sad tried not to scream, even as he felt the blood running down his leg. The Cheat just kept digging deeper and deeper until Strong Sad could no longer take the pain. He shouted in pain as the all too familiar figure walked towards him. 

"I see. Trying to sneak away again? Well, then." Strong Bad grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front door. He lifted his brother by the shirt collar and threw him out onto the lawn. 

"Find somewhere else to sleep, bitch!" he shouted as he walked back in, laughing. Strong Sad picked himself up off the ground, and began searching for another place to sleep. 

As he was walking, he stopped by the tree he always wrote at. Suddenly, he heard a muttering noise. 

"Who's there?" he said in alarm. He looked around and looked up. He saw an all too familiar hat. He smiled and sighed. 

"It's only Homsar." he sighed. Homsar was fast asleep, his white hair falling into his face, talking in his sleep.

"Winged furbies on Mars . . . zzzz" Homsar muttered. Strong Sad couldn't help but laughing. 

"No, I don't think I'll stick around." he said to himself, and walked off. 

  


After walking for about an hour. He found himself at a place that he had seen many times before, but actually never been to.

It was Marzipan's house. 

He blushed. Would she let him in? He decided he'd give it a try. He walked up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

"Probably asleep." he muttered to himself. He turned the doorknob to find that it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door. He walked inside. It was warm, the smell of incense all around. He heard breathing from one of the rooms.

"That must be her." he thought to himself. He followed the sound, and opened the door. He stepped into her room. 

"Oh my God." he muttered to himself. There was Marzipan, fast asleep on the bed, the moonlight reflecting off her radiant skin, almost like she was glowing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair was like a halo, her silken nightgown almost like an angelic robe. He wondered whether this was the girl he loved or an angel. He had to get a closer look. He edged closer to her bedside. Suddenly, he tripped over a shoe. He fell over, right on top of her. Marzipan woke with a start. 

"Who's there?" she shouted. She turned on a light. "Strong Sad? What are you doing here?"

"Well," he replied, the position he was in a moment earlier replaying in his head. "My brother threw me out of the house, and I had to find somewhere else to sleep, so can I . . . " Marzipan smiled.

"Of course you can, but . . . " she blushed. 

"But what?" he replied. 

"Oh, nothing.." Her face was red. His face was red as well. He gently took her hands into his own. He stared into her aqua blue eyes. She stared into his dark amber eyes. They drew closer, locking into a deep passionate kiss. He gently embraced her, feeling a passion that seemed to penetrate into his very soul. 

_So this is what it's like to be loved._ He thought to himself. He ran a hand through her hair. The kiss seemed to continue for hours. When they broke the kiss, he noticed that her nightgown was gone, and she was before him, completely bare. His eyes grew wide and his face went pure red. He had never seen a girl from this angle. He noticed that her face was red too. 

"Wha..what are you doing?" he said shyly. She smiled and held his hand to her chest. 

"Feel that?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yes." he replied. "It's your heart." She smiled and held her hand to his chest. 

"The rhythm is the same." She replied. "There's an old legend, that if the rhythm of two hearts are the same, the two are destined to be together. I'm not sure if it's true or not," she looked up at him. "But I'm sure we're destined to be together." She threw herself into his arms. This took him by surprise. 

"Take me." She whispered to him. 

"Wha . . . what?" he replied, hardly believing what he just heard. 

"Take me." She said, louder this time. He blushed once again. "I want to be your forever." He looked down at her and smiled. "Just be gentle." She purred. 

  
  


*LEMON SCENE BEGIN IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEX THEN TURN BACK NOW!!!*

  
  
  


"Fine." he said. He held his hand to her chest once more, this time, slowly running his hands down her. She shuddered in pleasure. He gently lay beside her, locking into a kiss once more and running his hands across her back. She ran a hand across his silver hair as he let his hands run across every bit of her body. He gently lay his hands on her breasts and began caressing them. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. He moved his hands from them and began moving them down her sides, slowly and passionately. He ran his hands across her inner thighs, tickling her as his hands began to run down them. When he reached the bottom he stroked gently. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. He smiled at her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, "Cause you know I would never want to do you harm."

"No." she replied. He looked at her with concern and love in his eyes.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked her. She gently nodded, and he slowly began to stroke her. She moaned, this time louder. Faster and faster he went, as she was gasping harder and harder. He slowly slipped a finger inside her, which caught her by surprise. He kissed her as he slipped another in and began pulsing them in and out of her. He went faster and faster until she finally lapsed into orgasm. He looked down at her and smiled. 

"You liked that, didn't you?" he asked her gently. She weakly nodded. He gently pulled out his fingers, and removed his clothes. She blushed greater than ever. He positioned himself over her. 

"This may hurt at first. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked her.

"I know," she replied, "and yes, go ahead." 

"Because," he whispered to her, "I'd rather die than cause you pain." He gently began to push himself into her, and ended her virginity. She gasped in pain. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Do you want me to go on?" He asked. 

"Yes," she whispered to him. He kissed her as he begano slip in and out of her. She gasped, first in pain, but the pain soon turned to pleasure. He began to go faster and faster, harder and harder. She gasped faster and faster. Her walls closed in around him as they both climaxed together. He released into her, and collapsed. 

"I...I love you.. . . . he muttered weakly. 

"As do I. " she replied. "I'm glad I got to spend this special moment with you." 

"As I." he replied. There he fell asleep in her arms. She fell asleep as well, a feeling of mutual warmth between them.

  


*LEMON OVER*


	5. One Last Time

This is the final chapter, but will not be posted yet. The lyrics are in italics and are NOT in the right order, but they're all here, well, almost all of them . . . ,anyway . . . here it is. 

  
  


Strong Bad dropped the pen and looked over what he wrote.

_Perfect._ He thought to himself. _Strong _Sad_ will never be able to tell the difference. _He grinned, stepped outside, and slipped it into his mailbox. 

  


_He'd seem hopeless and lost with this note_

_They'll buy into the words that I wrote_

  


Strong Sad walked outside. The cool days of Autumn close at hand. He smiled to himself as he opened the mailbox, there he found the letter. He looked at it and smiled widely. This was the first letter he'd received in quite a while. He opened it and read. 

  


"Dear Strong Sad,

  


I'm leaving you, forever. I just can't stand being around you any longer. I've found a new guy, much better than you. You're nothing to me, and you never have been, so stay out of my life, you little queer. Strong Bad is better than you, and you better stay out of our way. 

From,

Marzipan."

  


Strong Sad was awestruck. It took him several minutes for him to realize what this meant because it was such a shock. 

"No." He whispered as he walked up to his room. He sat on his bed and cried, the letter still replaying in his mind. After what must have been an hour, another emotion came over him. 

Rage. 

He had felt anger often before, but it was never like this. He clenched his fists so hard that it drew blood. 

"How could she?" he shouted, although he was alone in the house. "I loved her, and she loved me, or at least I thought she did!" 

_Friday evening  
The blood still on my hands  
To think that she would leave me now  
For that ungrateful man  
_

"I give myself to her, and what does she do?" He stood up and grabbed a lighter that was sitting on his dresser. He picked up all the pictures he had drawn of Marzipan and all the poems he had written about her and lit them on fire. He didn't care if it burned down the house, he didn't care that those were his finest works of art. The fire spread to the carpet as he slowly walked out of the burning room. He walked into his brother's room. A gun was lying on the counter. He smiled grimly and picked it up. 

"She breaks me." Tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He held the gun to his heart, but then pulled it away.

_This feeling inside me  
Finally found my love, I`ve finally broke free  
No longer torn in two  
I`d take my own life before losing you"_

  


_"_No." He said to himself. "Not yet. There's still something I have to do." He grinned cruelly and walked out the door, leaving the house to burn to the ground, the sparks igniting the dry grass surrounding the house. 

  


Marzipan stepped outside, admiring the fall colors. She sat down by a tree and looked up at the sky, admiring the clouds and thinking about what happened the night before. She loved him very much, and didn't want anything to happen to him. She knew that he was a very sensitive, and may do something drastic, maybe even . . . 

  


_Feeling good this Friday afternoon_

_I ran into Julian said we'd get together soon_

_He's always had my heart he needs to know_

_I'll break free of the miracle it's time for him to go_

  


No. She didn't want to think about it now. Suddenly, in the sky, she spotted clouds of dark, billowing smoke, coming from Strong Sad's house.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "I hope he's ok!" She got up and began to run to the house. When she was halfway there, something caught her eye. A dark figure was following her. She ran her hardest, but the dark figure grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. She looked up and saw who it was.

"Strong Bad?" she questioned. "What are you doing?" Strong Bad grinned at her.

"Oh nothing." He replied coldly. "Just seeing what you were doing, you dirty little slut!" 

"Wha . . . what?" she replied. This took her by surprise. He glared at her.

"You know what I mean, bitch!" He replied, still glaring. "You fucked my brother last night, didn't you?" He slammed her against a nearby tree. "Didn't you!" 

"What....how.....huh?" she said. He looked at her and smiled. 

"I have my ways, and you're coming with me." He gave her a sharp blow to her neck, knocking her out. 

When she finally gained consciousness, she found that she was in her own bedroom. She was lying on her bed, dazed and confused. Strong Bad was on the edge of her bed. He grinned and pressed up against her.

"Are you going to...going to rape me?" She asked, fear and anxiety in her voice. He looked her in the eye and grinned.

"No." he replied. "No, I'm just going to have a little fun with you." he said as he began to slide a hand down her shirt.

BAM! A loud crack was heard against the door. Strong Bad sat up quickly and looked at the door. It was broken right off its hinges, and someone was standing there. 

  


_He thought no one knew_

_Then came a shot out of the night_

Clouds were beginning to develop outside. Deep rolls of thunder roared slowly. A flash of lightning illuminated the intruder's face.

It was Strong Sad, his dark amber eyes emitting an aura of hatred, beyond anything he or his brother had ever felt. He walked slowly towards the bed, grinning.

"Over these years you've caused me much pain, brother." he said, in a cold, strange voice. "But this has to be the greatest. You've stolen my love, and now." his eyes filled with tears.

"You must both pay the price." He held the gun to Strong Bad's head, and pulled the trigger. His brother fell to the floor, lifeless. A pool of blood had turned his blue hair into a shade of dark purple. He turned to Marzipan. 

"As much as I hate to do this," He said, tears running down his pale face. "You too must pay" He aimed the gun at her, and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced her stomach, and she lay, dying.

"Why...why, Strong Sad, why?" she looked at him, her eyes tearing up as well.

"You left me. You wrote that letter, remember?" He looked at her, and she smiled back. His glare at her dissapated, and dissappeared completly. 

"You poor boy." she muttered. "You poor, sweet, innocent boy. I never wrote the letter. It was Strong Bad. I love you, and I always have." He looked down at her and fell to his knees. He clutched his head in sadness and pain, not physical pain, for he was used to that, but the fact that his love was dying, and he was the culprit. He turned the gun to his stomach. He didn't want to shoot himself in the head, for he wanted to die alongside his lover. He pulled the trigger, and crumpled aside Marzipan. With what was left of their strength, they embraced, and locked into one last kiss. 

  


_One last time_

_We lay down today_

_One last time_

_Before we fade away._

  


They broke the kiss and just stared into each others eyes. Marzipan whispered to him. 

'Thanks for being such a good friend." 

  


_This feeling inside me_

_Finally found my life _

_I've finally broke free_

_No longer Torn in two_

_Living my own life by learning from you_

  


He smiled weakly at her and whispered:

"Thanks for being my only friend."

  


_This feeling inside me_

_Finally found my life_

_I'm finally free_

_No longer torn in two_

_Learning about my live by living though you_

  


They smiled at each other. Their embrace began to weaken, their vision became blurry, and their eyelids began to flicker. They looked at eachother, and both, in unison, said.

"Goodbye." Their embrace fell, their eyes closed, and their hearts stopped beating.

  


_One Last time _

_We lay down today_

_One last time_

_We fade away. _

  


The next day, the police were surrounding the house, inspecting the place. The bodies had been moved. One police officer spotted a note on the dresser in a room. It read:

  


This feeling 

Inside Me

Finally found my life

I'm finally free

No Longer

Torn in two

Living my own life by learning from you

We'll meet again my friends

Someday Soon........

  
  
  


__

  



End file.
